Desdemona
by Signed Dinger
Summary: Desdemona is Gordie and Chris's best friend besides each other. What if someone stands in the way of that?
1. Prologue

Desdemona 
    
    Rendering me
    
    Freakish and dazed
    
    Well here I am don't know how to say this
    
    Only thing I know
    
    Is awkward silence
    
    Your eyelids close
    
    When you're around me
    
    To shut me out
    
    _She is the braver than Chris_
    
    _She is smarter than Gordie_
    
    _She is slower than Vern_
    
    _She is crazier than Teddy_
    
    _She is Desdemona Capes_


	2. Bloody Hands

 "Gordie! C'mon, you know how Desi eats people when they are late! Now you are pushing five minutes!"

Dashing down the stairs, Gordie Lachance grabbed his backpack and his best friend and ran out the door.

 "Slow down man, I think you may have given me whiplash," Chris Chambers said, rubbing the back of his neck as they slowed down as they came into the daylight.

 "Sorry Chris, I didn't want to have to hear my dads bullshit about how I should have good boy friends like Denny, not like, you, and 'that horrible Desdemona girl.'"

 "Fine Lachance, just burn your best friends all in one shot.  Thanks." Chris laughed.      

 "Please, you know I would take you and Desi over Jane and Matthew anytime," Gordie smirked.  They both walked a grand total of three steps before both of them getting a jolt in the back 

 "YOU'LL NEVER KEEP ME HOME MOTHER! NOT EVEN A FEVER IS GOING TO KEEP ME HOME!"  Desdemona Capes screamed as she ran out of her house and into her two best friends, "RUN"

The three of them sprinted down the street and turned the corner.  Desdemona and Chris held a normal breath, laughing as they watched Gordie pant.  Desi sipped at the bottle of Cola she was carrying.

Desdemona. Of the devil.  No one will ever live up to his or her name like Desdemona does.  Everything she does is insane.  She moved to Castle Rock when she was going into the eighth grade.  Chris, Gordie and her have been inseparable since something broke the ice between them. 

"We need to get you in shape you wet end," Desi said, playfully punching Gordie.

"You… are… going… to kill… me," Gordie tried.

"You should be so lucky," Desdemona and Chris broke into laughter.

"I need new friends." Gordie pouted.

Castle Rock High School emerged from behind a bunch of bushes.  With the high school came Hannah Morgan, Desdemona's enemy from forever.

"Hey, Desdemona, you have a little Chambers on your cheek, you may want to wipe it off," Hannah said, stepping in front of the three of them.  Hannah was wearing a pink tank top that had a yellow flower embroidered into it with a white vest over it and a nice yellow skirt to match.

"Hey, Hannah, what crawled up your ass and died?" 

"I can't tolerate people like you," Hannah spat.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It's simple, look at yourself.  You are hanging out with the epitome of trailer shit," Hannah pointed at Chris.

"Insult me, fine, but don't start on my friends, you don't know jack shit about him, and don't pretend like you do."

"I know him as well as the next guy."

Desi scowled.  Desi smashed the glass bottle she was holding on the floor.  She took a broken piece of glass and started advancing at Hannah.

"W-what are you doing with that?"

"W-w-w-wouldn't you like to know."  Desi stuttered making fun of her rival.  She took one last step.  Looked at the glass.  As fast as lightening, she hit the piece of glass onto the palm of her own hand, making a gash and quick blood pouring out.  Desi looked at her hand and her own blood. 

Smirking, Desi wiped her hand on the front of Hannah's sweater.

"What is going on out here? What is going on?! Who is bleeding? How did this happen?"  Mr. Brent, the school principal questioned, running out of the building.

"Ack! Gross! She bled on my brand new sweater."

"Umm, I'm bleeding a little." Desi said innocently.

"Gordon, Christopher, take her to the nurse."  Both boys nodded and grabbed Desi.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Chris insisted.

"What do you mean?" Desi asked.

"Why did you do that?" Gordie questioned.

"Did you hear the shit coming out of that bitches mouth?! I was defending you Chris.  God, can't I do anything right."

"There is no reason to hurt yourself over me," Chris said, then in a whisper, "You heard what she said, I'm trailer shit."

"What the hell are you talking about.  You are the last thing from shit and you know it, besides Chambers, its just a little cut."

"You are bleeding all over everything." Chris stated

"Shit, I am.  Why are you so lazy, take me to the nurse."

"C'mon Chris."  Gordie said dully.

Gordie and Chris waited patiently outside.  Talking about what happened.

"Well, its good to know that someone is willing to do that for you." Gordie said, looking for a bright side.

"Yea, but I don't want her to do anything stupid over that piece of shit.  I am starting to think the only joy that Desi gets out of life is trying to make that girl miserable."

"Well, you can't really blame her, after what Hannah did."

"I guess."

Desi stepped out of the nurses office grumbling.

"God damn thermometers.  I cut my hand.  That has nothing to do with my temperature.  Fucking hand.  Fucking Hannah.  Fucking thermometer."

"What's up?"

"They are sending me home because my temperature is to high."

"What is it?"  Chris asked.

"103.5"

"No wonder, you are going to die if you keep coming to school sick."  Gordie said.

"Yea yea shut up smartass."

"Did you get in trouble?" Chris asked.

"For what, bleeding?"

Hey, Emilee here, please review and tell me what you think so far, yea, I know a bunch and a half of you have already read it because it the same as the other one… well I don't know, there is added and subtracted dialogue because my hard drive lost the other copy.  I hope you like it. 


	3. Detention Already?

It took a week for the rumors about Desi's bloody hand and Desi's fever to calm down.

"Look who's back from the dead Chris! Can it be?  THE Desdemona?" Gordie said, trying his best to sound surprised.

"I am going to die." 

"Why this time?"

"You try being stuck in MY house for SEVEN straight days!"  Desi doesn't like her home.  Her mother and father don't give two shits about her or her siblings.  Her older brother, Steve, was going off to college at the end of the week.  Meaning Desi was officially stuck taking care of her younger sister, Kelsey, who was eight, "Kelsey had to make me soup, and she doesn't even know how to use a stove!"

"Sounds delicious," Chris sounded amused, "Look, its school, do you think you can go through a day without, I don't know, bleeding on anyone?"  

"I'll try, but I can't make promises."

"Seriously, keep this shit up, you're going to get kicked out of school, you know what that means, right?" 

"No, what?" She was confused.  Common sense doesn't agree with her to good.

"It means… That you will have to stay home all day, everyday, FOREVER!"

"NOOOOO! MORE TIME AT HOME! NOOOO! Okay, I solemnly swear, no more trouble for me!"

The day went by, Chris and Gordie don't see Desi until lunch.  At lunch, Desi stormed into the lunchroom.  Chris could have sworn that he saw small horns growing steadily where her dark hair met her pale face. 

"I'm going to cry."  Desi said, pouting once she reached the table Gordie and Chris were sitting at.  Gordie was reading.

"Come, sit, tell Chris about it."  Chris said, patting the seat next to him.

"I have detention."

"You swore!!" Chris shouted.

"Hey! You're not helping the situation! Don't you wanna know why?"

"Tell us," Gordie said, his head popping above the book he was reading.

"Teddy… Duchamp, you know him, right?"

Chris and Gordie exchanged quick but meaningful glances.  Both of them were guilty of the same crime.  They both haven't talked to Teddy Duchamp or Vern Tessio since that day back when they were twelve, "Yea, we know him." Gordie whispered into his book.

"Ok, well he is in my English class.  And he was interrogating me.  So I turned around and told him that if he didn't shut up he was going to lose his dick.  Then Mrs. I Hate Children said 'Teddy, Desdemona, you can finish your conversation in detention.' And before I could protest Teddy said 'We would love to, thank you Mrs. Wilson for giving us that opportunity.' Can you believe him?!"

"That's annoying, only one day right?" Chris asked.

"No, two."

"Hey. Guess who I gotta date with?!" Gordie exclaimed.

"Gordie, you have a date?! Who's the lucky chick your mackin' it to this time?" Desi smiled, picturing Gordie mackin' it to anyone.

"Chelsea Ladron.  You know, the brunette with the nice smile."

"Gordie! You're mackin' it to my only friend?!"

"Hey! If she is your only friend, what does that make me?"

"You're Chris…"

"What, I've been demoted from Desi's friend to… Chris?"

"Mmmm, yea."

"Not fair! I hate you."

"You love me."

"Ok, I only LIKED you when I was your friend, now that I'm just Chris, I don't know…"

"You… you don't love me anymore… GORDIE he doesn't love me anymore!" Desi said, trying her best to make a pouting face.  The laughing didn't make it to believable though.

"Hey, don't expect me to stick up for you, you only have one friend remember."

"Fine! Fine! I have three friends, that doesn't make me any less pathetic though."

"Yea, but you have three whole friend, me and Chris here, we only have two…"

"Haha, you're losers." Desi picked up her books and walked out of the lunchroom.

The rest of the day passed.  Chris and Desi shared one class.  History.  They got in a few words before class started.    
  


"Wait for me after school, please," Desi pleaded with Chris

"How long?"

"I don't know, as long as detention lasts."

"Nah."

"Please Chris, please."

"Why should I, it was your stupid remarks that got you into detention, why should I wait for you?"

"Would you like me to go on my hands and knees and beg?"

"That might help the situation." 

"No! I would get my pants dirty."

"You are such a girl."


	4. A bit of Teddy and harmful phone calls

Hey, sorry this took so long to get up, there has been holiday after holiday these past two weekends *Goddamn Jewish holidays ^-^* and then I got sick… and yea, so here is the next chapter =) ~EmC

Detention was held in some small classroom towards the back of the school.  The last bell of the day sounded.  Desi picked up her stuff, ran to her locker and to the miniscule detention room. 

"So, you never answered my last question."  A voice whispered as she rounded the corner.

"I didn't answer ANY of your questions, Teddy, please, refresh my memory, what was your last one?" Desi asked. 

"Friday, what are you doing?"

"It involves a baseball and thirty pine cones… I don't know."

"Wanna do something?"

"With you?"

"No, with the little green Teddy standing behind me."

"The little green one sounds more appealing than you." Desi shot him down.

"Why are you so harsh on me?  What did those pussies say about me?"

"What pussies… I see no pussies," Desi said as she looked around.

"Chambers and Lachance."

"Hey, they are my best friends you are talking about."

"Yea, I know, I was you once."  Teddy said, his voice in a sad whisper.  

"What?" Desi asked.

"Never mind, we are going to get our ass kicked if we stay out here you know."

"Alright."

Teddy held the door as Desi stepped through.  He watched as she took a seat in the front corner of the classroom.  Teddy, being Teddy followed her and took a seat next to her. 

"Quit following me, Teddy."  She spat at him angrily.

"Friday?" Teddy pleaded.

"Jeez you're pathetic."  

Teddy blushed and stretched his legs out in front of him, pretending he could take being let down.  As he contained himself, Desi did the same.  She wanted to laugh at him.  

They sat in basic silence for the rest of the time they were in the room.  Desi was reading To Kill A Mockingbird while Teddy sat twiddling his thumbs. Neither of them talked. 

The teacher, Ms. Filen, came into the room.

"Times up, I'll see you here tomorrow."

"She says that like she knows us." Teddy whispered in her ear softly.  Desi noticed the stressed 'us' and turned her head away from him, and walked the other direction.

When Desi got home, she opened up the book that she was reading.  A small note slipped out in Teddy's chicken scratch handwriting.

        If you want to, call me 867-5309  -Teddy

Damn, he doesn't give up, does he?

Desi stepped up the stairs to her "big" house, well, it was as big as you were going to get for someone who lived right NEXT to The View.  Her family wasn't poor, but wasn't going to be living at a place like The View anytime soon, no sir. 

"Kelsey, are you home?" 

"Desi! Desi! Guess what?!"  Kelsey screeched as she stampeded down the stairs, holding something in her hand.

"What have you got Kels?"  Desi asked in her sweet older sister voice.

"Steve gave me his hamster, see, her name is Riley, isn't she cute!!"  Kelsey held her hand out, to show Desi her new-found friend.

"That's so… cute."  Desi said, as she forced a smile, hating mice and anything that resembled one, in this case a hamster.

"Do you want to touch it??"

"No, it's ok Kels, I'll touch it later."  Desi laughed at her enthusiasm. 

"Alright, oh, Desi, Gordie told me to tell you that he stopped in before.  But you weren't home from school yet, he said, um… um… um…"  

"I'll call him." 

"Okie."

"Go put that hamster upstairs before I eat it."

The little blonde girl screamed and ran upstairs to put away her pet. 

Desi called Gordie.

"Hello, this is Desdemona, is Gordie there?"

"Yes, hold on a minute… GORDON.  PHONE!"  Mr. Lachance yelled.  Desi knew that he didn't like her.  He didn't like anyone of Gordie's friends.  He didn't even like Gordie.  Desi felt real bad for him at first.  But when she thought about it, well, why does he need his parents to love him when he has her and Chris who love him enough for both his parents and themselves.

"I got it dad.  Hello?"

"Gordo! How's life treatin' ya, The youngest of my parents offspring couldn't remember what you told her to tell me, so I called to find out.  And because I don't like suspense.  Do tell why you came to my house when you knew I was in detention."

"I forgot… and what I told Kelsey was that it wasn't important."

"Damn, and I thought you might have had something interesting to say."  

"Tough luck."

"So, guess who was mackin' it to me in detention today?" Desi said as she looked at the note again.

"I don't know… Who was in detention with you?" Gordie asked.

"Teddy."

"Humm… was it Teddy."

"You win!"

"He's shit."

"That's real nice of you Gordie."

"I'm serious, Des, no Teddy."

"That's not all that fair, I mean, you didn't need my approval to ask out Chelsea, why do I need yours to go on one measly date with Teddy?"

"Because, he's shit!"

"How would you know?! You don't have any classes with him.  Teddy is in all the shop classes.  Which you wouldn't even know about, Mr. Smartass."

"I do know him, I know more about him that you would ever know and I think that you should steer clear from him if you want to do good with your life."

"Jesus Gordie, now you are planning my life for me!  What's next, are you going to tell me what job I am going to have when I'm old enough, what are you going to do if I do decide to go with him.  What are you going to do then?"

"Desi, you are so fucking stubborn sometimes."

Gordie slammed the phone down on the receiver.  Desi did the same.  For the life of her, Desi couldn't imagine why he cared so much about her going on ONE date with Teddy, she wouldn't even call it a date, it was less than nothing.  

Desi couldn't let him win that argument.  Desi picked up the phone and dialed the number on the note.

"Hey, Teddy, this is Desi, what were you saying about Friday night?"


	5. The Day Before the Dates

"So, Chambers, looks like you're the only one without a date on Friday."  Desi said as she left her house and met Gordie and Chris on their way to school.  She said it really just to say 'look Gordie, you can't stop Desdemona Capes, not even if you tried,' not to hurt Chris.

"Really now, who's this lucky guy?" Chris enquired.

"Teddy Duchamp, ya know, the one who I got detention with."

"Didn't you say you HATED him at lunch yesterday, why the sudden change of heart?" Gordie asked, like he didn't already know. 

"I'm not sure, Gordie, someone turned me on to him."  Gordie went red in the face with anger.  Desi couldn't understand why he was getting so upset over this.  It wasn't a big deal.  It was one date, and no saying that it would lead to anything.

"Have fun with Teddy, make sure he doesn't bring Tessio along with him." Gordie snorted.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Desi asked, angry.

"Nothing."

"Best be nothing, we wouldn't want Chelsea to know you are a eunuch." Desi smirked.

"But, I'm not a eunuch."

"Not yet."

They got to school.  There were the usual glances at the pretty girl with the long black hair and crystalline green colored eyes, who cuts bleeds on people and hangs out with Chris Chambers.  Desi used to be offended by it.  But over time, learned that no matter who she hung out with, there would always be that group of kids who made your childhood shit.  What can you do?

"Hey girls, what's goin' on.  Capes, my brother isn't giving you a hard time, is he, because I can help if you want."

"Help like how Eyeball, kick him… how's that gunna help?  Leave me alone, I don't like you."

"If you weren't a girl, I'd pop you one."

"So that's what their callin' it these days."

Confused, Eyeball turned and walked off with Ace and the gang.  Eyeball has been like an older brother-figure-trying-to-get-into-her-pants-without-incest, type thing since as long as Desi has known Chris.  According to Desi he was pond scum and wouldn't be bothered by him.  She has turned him down so many times it was disgusting. 

"I have tried to stop that boy numerous times.  I think I tell him daily, she is not interested in you, get it thorough your big skull.  What do I get out of that?  A black eye, I don't think he understands."  Chris explained as Desi laughed at Eyeballs patheticness. 

"Yea, I think it's about time he gives up, I mean what is this, five years, yea, five, we were in seventh grade when you moved here, we are in eleventh grade now, Eyeball dropped out two years ago in eleventh.  Calculations calculations… doing my fair share of math BEFORE school starts, maybe I should go home."  Gordie babbled.  He does that sometimes. 

The three of them walked into the school when the bell rang.  Chris and Gordie went one way, while Desi went the other.  

"What do you think of Desi going on a date with Teddy." Gordie asked, when he thought about it, he wondered whether she was right and he WAS making a big deal out of nothing, so he decided to ask and make sure.

"Well I can't say I'm pleased.  I mean, he is shit, you know it, I know it, I don't understand why she would go for someone like him though." Chris said.

"Chris, you don't still like her do you?"

"No, I mean, I don't know, I guess so, but it would be weird, me and Desi, and I don't want her to have to take more shit then she already has because she hangs OUT with us, imagine if she were to date me."

"Chris, you should tell her man." Gordie said, maybe that was why he didn't want her to date Teddy, because subconsciously he was looking out for his best friend.

"Maybe I will, I don't know.  Maybe."

"Good."  A bell sounded.  They were still a corridor away from their classroom.

"Shit!" Both of them said as they sprinted to their class. 

"Lunch never tastes good when you have a test the next period." Desi whined, bringing her lunch tray over to their usual table.

"Since when does school effect the way you eat." Chris asked.  Gordie, once again, had his face buried in a book through the lunch period.  Of course, it's a new book every two days.  Today's read was Romeo and Juliet.

"Gordie, how can you read something like that.  Don't you know that you have to know someone before you decide that you want to kill yourself over them." Desi wondered out loud.

"You're one to talk, how long have you known Teddy? A half hour?" Gordie didn't even look up from his precious book to insult her.

"This hurts, you are supposed to be my friend.  What would happen if I decided that I didn't like you anymore and I only wanted one friend… well two if you counted Chelsea." Desi pouted.

"Look, all I'm saying is that he's not the type of person you would want intruding in your life at the moment." 

"Can't you just pretend that you aren't my mother and you're my best friend?  Is this perpetually difficult for you?  I can't take it.  What is wrong with him, and why is this ONE date going to KILL you Gordie, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."  She was practically screaming at the moment, most of the cafeteria was staring at her, "Look a flying saucer," Desi said with the same intensity and loudness as she was screaming at Gordie.  Everyone who was staring at her, including Gordie, looked up at where she had pointed.  People are so disturbingly gullible. 

"I'm sorry Desi, honestly."

"It's alright.  I'll make it through this."

Chris hadn't said a word the whole lunch period, but Desi and Gordie were to busy bickering to notice.  All Chris could think about was how gorgeous she was.  And how he would never be able to tell her how he felt.  It would be to weird.

That afternoon.  Desi showed up for detention.  Teddy didn't, it was long, boring and quiet, just as detention was supposed to be.


	6. Front Yard Fights and Places to go

Desi and Chelsea walked to Desi's house after school.  Desi knew why Gordie was hung up on Chelsea.  She was way shorter than him, after his growth spurt to surpass all growth spurts.  Chelsea had medium length auburn hair with these big sparkly brown eyes and a smile like no other.  This is why Gordie wanted to be with Chelsea.

They went to Desi's house, of course, Chelsea had to bring make up and clothing that was decent looking if they wanted either of them to look good for the dates. 

"Desi, I'm nervous, what does he like to talk about? I mean, you went out with him for a while, didn't you?" Chelsea asked in her false-leading innocent voice. 

"Yes, I did, those were interesting days, very interesting," Memories, memories, "Talk to him about purple cats, or small peanuts, at least that's what I talk about on my dates."

"Note to self: don't take dating advice from Desi.  No matter how desperate." Chelsea giggled.

They got to Desi's house, Steve had left for college this morning, and so his car was missing.  Her parents don't come home until late, so their car wasn't there.  But there was a car Desi didn't recognize parked in her driveway.

Desi opened the door, "Hello? Kelsey?  You didn't get a car while I was at school? Did you?"

Desi heard a small set of feet scampering towards the stairs, then another set of larger feet that followed.

"Desi! Desi!" Kelsey screamed as she jumped into Desi's arms.  

"Hey Kelso, what's going on, who's that?"  Desi said as she noticed a girl coming down the stairs. 

"That's Krista, she's gunna baby sit me after school.  She let me play with my hamster on the floor!"

"Woah! That's awesome Kelso.  Hi, I'm Desi," Desi looked up at the babysitter, "And I know you… you're Eyeball's friend right."

"Yea, you're mom hired me this morning." The blonde said.

Desi looked at Chelsea, "Since when did my mom care?" They both laughed and went up the stairs, on the way up Desi said, "Krista, I'm going out tonight, you are going to be here, right?"

"Yes I am."

Desi and Chelsea set to work on looking good for their dates tonight.  Desi coated her lips with a small amount of colorless lip gloss and put a little bit of black eye shadow in the corner of her eyes.  While Chelsea started from the top and worked her way down, putting makeup on every place possible.  

As Desi was putting on her clothes, she couldn't help but think about Chris.  It seemed to her that she was always thinking about Chris and didn't know why.  He was her best friend, and it was weird, but he was always on her mind.  Then again, Desi's mind worked in a very strange way.

They got dressed, Desi in a pair of slimming black jeans and a red tee shirt.  Chelsea elaborated, wearing a long colored skirt with a nice fitting black shirt.

The most likely reason for the difference in outfit was that Desi was going with Teddy and Chelsea was going with Gordie, different personalities, different outfits.

"Chels, you told Gordie to pick you up here right?"

"Yea, he's coming at eight."

"Teddy's supposed to be coming at seven thirty, but we can expect him to be late."

Teddy and Gordie managed to show up at the same time. 

"Why are you here?" Teddy growled.

"I'm here to pick up MY date, Chelsea, she's friends with Desi.  That reminds me, why Desi?"

"What do you mean 'why Desi' if you mean, why did I ask her on a date, well that's got an easy answer.  Because I like her…" Teddy said, then he muttered, "moron." And walked to the door.

Desi and Chelsea were ahead of the boys; both of them stepped out of the house.  

"C'mon Desi, my car is still running." Teddy said sweetly.  Desi whispered her goodbye to Chelsea and told Chelsea if she got back before Desi to stay here until she did get back, because she was staying over that night.  Desi walked over to Teddy.  

Teddy grabbed her hand and they walked together to the car.  Gordie did the same. 

"You look real nice, Chelsea." Gordie smiled.

"Thanks, you do too."

"Damn, we sound so… proper, we're going to go to D'Salvos, that good?" Gordie asked, praying she'll say she likes that place.

"D'Salvos, that's the greatest place in existence, it's real nice there."

"Boss!" Gordie was beaming.

"Teddy, where are you taking me?" Desi laughed as Teddy drove straight out of Castle Rock.

"You really wanna know?"

"No, I'm just asking for my health." Desi said with utmost sarcasm. 

"Well, I'm not going to tell you until we get there." 

Desi sighed, thinking that maybe if she pouted long enough, he would give her an answer.

"No," he said.

"No… no what?"

"No, I'm not going to tell you no matter how many noises you make and how aggravated you make me.  I know your devious ways, don't think I don't catch on." He smiled. 

 He did have a cute smile, Desi thought, but it wasn't Chris's.  Damn! This is getting her nowhere.  'Stop thinking about him Desi' She commanded herself.  'He doesn't like you… get over it… have a good time with Teddy.'

"Damn you Teddy Duchamp." 

After five minutes of driving, Teddy stopped at an unfamiliar place.


	7. First Kisses

"Ok, we're here," Gordie said they walked into the parking lot of the restaurant.  They walked considering Gordie's late birthday and his lack of driver's license.  Gordie looked over at a wide-eyed Chelsea.

"What? What's with the look?"

"Karaoke!!!" She smiled.  Gordie knew that Chelsea dug karaoke, so he found the only place doing karaoke in Castle Rock.  

"What have I gotten myself into?" Gordie played out.  Laughing, both of them walked into the restaurant.  They waited to be seated.

"Where are we?" Desi looked around, it was a beat up small shack with a door so small you could only crawl through it.

"Come in, its an old favorite." Teddy smiled and crawled through the small door.  Desi followed.  The door leads into a restaurant.  There was a bar in one corner and tables taking up the rest of the space.  When they saw Teddy, everyone who worked there and some customers said 'hi' in unison.

Two of the workers strolled over to them.

"Hey, Edgar and Allen, this is Desi, my date, be nice to her.  Desi these are my cousins, the Frog brothers."  Desi held out her hand for them to shake, but they both grunted in response instead.  Desi pulled back her hand.

Teddy ordered them both drinks and they took a seat at one of the tables. 

"Your cousins, they don't, um, say much do they?"

"Nah, and they aren't the friendliest, they just moved here from Santa Carla, California."

"Gordieee sing with meeeee, please!!"  Chelsea pleaded.  After five minutes of her begging, he finally gave in.

"Thank you Gordieeee!!"

"You have taken some liking to the last syllable in my name haven't you?"

"Yea, I guess I do," Chelsea smiled, knowing that wasn't the only thing she had taken a liking to.

"May I warn you, before you pick any type of song, that singing is NOT one of my strong points." 

"I got one!" She said, as she flipped through the book of songs, she shoved the book at Gordie, "That one, there." 

"Stand By Me, great song, I'll go put our name in." Gordie took the book and submitted their name into the disc jockey. 

"Teddy, how many of those have you had?" Desi said, she watched Teddy take a swig of another beer.  She knew that he has had to many.  And she knew she was going to have to get them home.

"I don't know, a few I guess."

They had eaten dinner; he had paid; now they were just hanging out on one of the couches.  He had started drinking when the food came, and he hasn't stopped yet. 

The waitress came around, taking Teddy's now empty can of beer and replacing it with another one.

"Excuse me, um, Zoë," Desi read her nametag, "He's had enough, if you can, don't bring him anymore."

"Who are you, his mother?" Zoë asked, taking the harsh route. 

"Worse, I'm his date, and I have to bring him home, because he can't hold his liquor, and you aren't helping." Desi was furious.  At Teddy, at Zoë, at herself for not listening to Gordie, at Gordie for being right, everyone was at fault with this one. 

"Oh stand now… Stand by me." The song finished and everyone clapped.  

They were the last performance of that night.  Judging began.

"I wonder if we won? Gordie, do you think that we were good enough to win? What about those 'Amazing Ackerson Twins' they were really good."  Chelsea wondered out loud.  Gordie couldn't help but laugh, "What, what's so funny?"

"Well for one, I don't think we could have done THAT great with me singing, and second, you worry to much."

"Third place goes to Gregory and Denise with My Boy Lollipop!" Everyone cheered as they went up and got their trophy, "It was a close run here, the winner won by three points, with 75 points, second place goes to Gordie and Chelsea with Stand By Me and first place with 78 points, The Amazing Ackerson Twins singing Let the Good Times Roll."

Gordie and Chelsea went up and got a coupon for a free meal for two and a small trophy.

"Hey, you're singing wasn't that bad."

"Admit it Chels, I was terrible."

"How can you have been terrible if we got second place?"

"Magic." Gordie shrugged

"Teddy, where the hell are your damn keys?" Desi insisted.  The hardest part of all this was getting Teddy through that damn door, why did it have to be like that anyway, what use is that?!

Teddy reached into his pocket and took out a pair of keys, "I got- I got 'em, do ya want 'em"

"No, I just want to look at them you idiot." She grabbed the keys out of his hand and started up the car.  She had only been through with the first couple of driver's ed classes, driving a car wasn't something she was good at yet, but doing the best she could, she managed to get him to his house.

"We are home you gigantic pile of shit," Thank god Teddy isn't an angry drunk, Desi thought.

"I had a good time."

"You're the only one Teddy."

"Imgunna bes intgren wiff es gunna eash nope." Teddy slurred, Desi didn't understand any of that mumbo jumbo, so she got out of the car and pulled him to his door.  She knocked and when no one answered, she took it upon herself to lead him inside. 

Then, without warning, Teddy looked at her and kissed her, shoving his tongue down her throat.  All Desi could think about was how she was going to get out of here before something really bad happens.  Teddy put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him, violently kissing her.  

Desi struggled to get away from the drunken Teddy. 

She did, because he wasn't focused and immediately after she let go of him, he passed out on the couch.  Desi ran out of the house, spitting the whole way as she went home.

Gordie walked Chelsea back to Desi's house.  He looked at her and she looked at him.

"I had an amazing time tonight," Gordie whispered.

"Yea, it was great," She replied.

"You know, we are going to have to do it again… I mean, if you want to, I have a dinner for two, if you wanna go back next Friday," Gordie suggested.

"I would love to," Chelsea smiled.

"I'll see you then."

Chelsea turned to walk into the house, but then quickly turned back and kissed Gordie, he kissed her back, mutually.  

They were kissing in front of her house until Chelsea heard someone walking towards them.  She turned and saw Desi, spitting and walking towards the house.  One last kiss and they said good night.


	8. Diverse dates

Hey, sorry I died for a while, and now, because I really am dying *of strep throat* I figured I would get another chapter up because when you are home sick from school… there is NOTHING to do…

"Why all the spitting, the ground do something wrong?"  Chelsea asked, coming out of her Gordie-world faze.

"No! It wasn't the ground, I was brutally raped in the mouth by a certain drunken Teddy Duchamp," Desi spat twice, "So… I am spitting in my own way to curse him, while getting the inky Teddy taste out of my mouth simultaneously. 

"Gross!  Teddy is shit!  Wasn't it Gordie who went ape-shit telling you that something like this was going to happen!" 

Desi hated when people were right.  And of course, in this case, Chelsea was right. 

"Shut up, lets go inside." Desi turned and walked into the house.  

"Go, go someone is coming." A smiley Krista whispered.  Her shirt was inside out and her hair was messed up.  Krista tried hard to make herself presentable, because she didn't want Kelsey's parents to come home and fine her with a guy.

"I'm going… right… now," A blond said between kisses.

The doorknob turned, and the door slid open.  Desdemona and Chelsea walked into the house.  Desi looked up and saw the blond trying not to be seen.  Wasn't working to plan.

"Hey, who are you and what in Gods good name are you doing in my house?" Desi walked over to the guy.

"Nice goin' Ace, I told you to get out."  Krista looked like she was trying real hard to keep a straight face, but couldn't.

"What do you know, Ace Merrill?  Krista, you his latest victim?" Chelsea smirked.

"Ace, I hope you and Krista had a better time here then I did on my fabulous date with a jackass.  Go Ace, before my parents get home…" Desi shooed him out of the house.  Ace got one last tonsil hockey typed kiss in before walking out.

"You aren't going to tell your parents are you?" A concerned Krista asked.

"Nah, I mean, it doesn't matter to me as long as Kelsey isn't being tortured, and since you put her to sleep at eight, I don't see the problem, but no parties or anything in my house, I know I'm cool aren't I.  If I didn't know Ace I would probably be screaming now, but I do, so you are lucky.  Run along dear, my parents will pay you in the morning," Desi said that last sentence with the dumbest English accent any of them has ever heard.  All three of them laughed and then Krista left.

"You were real nice to her Desi, what happened?" Chelsea pondered.

"Well, I feel bad for her, you know, Ace is basically just using her for sex and then is going to dump her like a dead body in the ocean."

"That's true.  Happens to the best of us," Chelsea remarked. 

"I feel bad, she seems like suck a nice girl, to bad she has got herself in with the Cobras."

They both shrugged it off. 

"Anyway, how was your night with Gordie?" Desi asked, seemingly interested, but really just wanted to get Teddy off her mind.

"It was awesome.  He took me to a karaoke bar, and we came in second place.  It was very cool."

"Awesome."

"Yea, so, how was your date with Teddy?"

"It was real fine in the beginning, but by the end he was drunk off his ass and then I brought him home and he shoved his tongue down my throat.  It was gross.  I can't stand him."

"I'm very tired, I'm going to crash, and I'll get the bed seeing as you sleep on the floor." Chelsea said climbing on Desi's bed as Desi made her own 'bed' on the floor

"Goodnight."

Both Chelsea and Desdemona were up at the crack of dawn, not knowing what to do with themselves now that they were awake for the Saturday at seven in the morning.  So they decided to talk, about anything and everything that came to their minds.

"What made you and Gordie break up?" Chelsea inquired.

"Besides the fact that he was terrible in the sack…" Desi smiled.

"Before I say ANYTHING about what you just said, I am going to comment on the fact that it rhymed, now that I am done with that, WHAT?"

"I was kidding, jeez, don't have a cow… or a hippo with that reaction." 

Chelsea sighed with relief, "Really… why?"

"If you must know, I started crushing on someone else, and felt really bad about it," At that moment the outburst of 'who who who's' came spewing from Chelsea.

"Now Chelsea, Chelsea, Chelsea, why would I tell you, for you to make fun of me forever and ever and never let me live it down, PLUS, I am still sort of hooked on this guy," Desi was setting herself up for Chelsea's never ending arguments about the fact that Desi doesn't tell her everything anymore.

"Aren't we still friend!" She cried!

"Yes, does that make me want to tell you the most important secret that I have managed to keep to myself for over two years."

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Tell me, Please."

"No."

"Please, it would mean so much to me."

"No."

"I'll give you a dollar," Chelsea bribed.

"No, no, no, a million times no."

A half hour of this passed, Chelsea was just about to give up when Desi screamed, "ITS CHRIS ALRIGHT! JUST STOP BUGGING ME!!!"

"Desssssi," Chelsea cooed. 

"Ugh, what?" Desi felt completely defeated.  There was no dignity left.  Her hand went to her chin and then came the sigh.  

"That's so cute!"

"You come anywhere near pinching my cheeks, I am going to spew some more Teddy saliva."

Both girls started laughing, most likely due to loss of sleep and from the excitement of the night before.  

Gordie had gone to Chris's house after the date because he was afraid that his father was going to spoil his amazing mood by saying something stupid.  He fell asleep on Chris's floor.  Chris was sleeping when he had gotten there, so he got stepped on when Chris woke up. 

"When did you get here?" Chris said, his feet rested on Gordie's shoulder and back.   
"I'll make you a deal, you take those feet very, very far away from me and I will tell you."

Chris removed his feet from Gordie.

"Thank you.  I got here after my date with Chelsea last night, I didn't want to deal with the old man when I got home, so I came here."

"That's cool, do you have clothes?"

"I always come prepared."

"You're such a wet end Lachance, c'mon, we're going to Desi's house."


	9. Pancakes

Desi and Chelsea were making pancakes when in walks Gordie and Chris.  Both of the girls were in pajamas.  Which, in Desi's case consisted of a pair of loose sweatpants and an extremely large tee shirt.  Chelsea's pajamas were a satin nightgown that went down to her ankles.  Chelsea blushed and ran upstairs to change. 

"Hey, what did you make us?" Chris asked Desi.

"Yea, it smells good," Gordie said as he walked over to the oven where Desi was cooking. 

"No, you cannot have any of my delicious pancakes… they are for me and Chelsea only…"

"Chelsea and Me," Gordie corrected.  Desi pouted and got back to cooking her pancakes.  Chelsea came down stairs, dressed in a long skirt and a tank top, followed by a sleepy Kelsey.

"Hey Kelso!" Chris exclaimed as he saw her.  He had always taken a liking to her.  And out of all of Desi's friends, Chris was the one she talked about all the time, 'Where has Chris been?  When is he coming over?  Can we go see Chris' it was an eight year old crush.  

The little girl pushed past Chelsea and ran into Chris' arms.  He hugged her and then she took the seat next to him. 

"What's going on?" Chris asked her.

"Nothing," she replied.

"I think we should ambush Desi and eat all her pancakes, what do you think?" Gordie suggested to Chris and Kelsey, the three of them being denied pancakes.

"Yeahhh," they replied in unison.

"Chelsea, CHELSEA! They are plotting against me… in my own house!" Desi shouted.

"I was listening to the radio this morning, and OH MY GOD, sharing is in these days."

"Since when do I care what is in these days?"

"Sorry guys, I tried…" Chelsea said, turning her attention to Gordie, Chris and Kelsey.

"Arghh!  This isn't fair, if anyone asks, I was peer pressured into giving you some of my delicious pancakes. I CANT TAKE IT ANY MORE!" Desi sighed, then took the plate full of pancakes to the table where the five of them devoured them within minutes.

"Theseuuareuuureallyuuugood" Gordie tried.

Desi swallowed, "So that's what they're calling that these days." After that they didn't talk. 

"What're we doing today?" Chelsea asked to no one in particular.

"It's negative sixty eight and a half degrees outside, I am going to opt to staying inside.  Where it is nice and warm, plus my parents aren't coming home till later, so look, an empty house." Desi offered.

"Des! I am going to Laney's house.  You need to take me," Kelsey whined.

"Alriiiight.  Let us be off."

Desi went up and changed into jeans and threw on three sweatshirts thus exaggerating her point of it being extremely cold in Maine in the middle of November.

She then walked down the stairs and threw on a jacket on top of that.

"Really Desi, it's not that cold," Gordie laughed.

"Well you only have a shirt and a jacket on, and when we are outside, you'll be freezing your ass off and I am gunna laugh."

"Well… when you are going up in flames because you have so many layers, I am going to laugh at you."

Chelsea, Chris and Gordie put on their coats and Desi helped Kelsey get hers on.  They left her house and started walking.  All of them waiting to see who was going to break first, Desi or Gordie.

They were half way there when Desi and Gordie looked at each other and nodded.  Desi ripped off her jacket and top layer of sweat shirt and threw them at a shivering Gordie.  All five of them started laughing and didn't stop until Laney's house four blocks away.

"Bye Kelso!" Chris yelled.

"She loves you," Desi cooed.

"I know, it's soo cute," Chelsea said, pinching Chris's cheek.

"Desi, so we are going back to your house?" Gordie asked.

"Yes we are and no, I won't leave you in a room with Chelsea for more than three seconds… no matter how much you beg." 

"Damn it!" Chelsea exclaimed, "But you said it was ok last night…!"

"Yea… in your dreams last night."

They got back to their house and it was only a matter of seconds until Gordie and Chelsea were playing tonsil hockey on the 'love' couch.

Desi and Chris spent a significant time staring at them.  

"I still don't know why I didn't know you two were friends," Chris remembered.

"Well there is a lot of things you don't know about me." 

"Yea, like what?"

"Why should I tell you, BUD?" Desi playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"Because I am so cool, you just want to tell me everything, ever."

"Heh, you cool, when did this happen, Chambers?"

"I'm insulted," Chris pouted and turned away from her.  His arms folded across his chest, "I'm not speaking to you ever again Desdemona Capes!"

"That's not cool! I didn't mean it, sincerely!  You are very cool, coolest of the cool. VERY cool." 

Chris laughed at her 'cool' comment and turned back around.

"I have a question." He stated.

"Congratulations!"

"No seriously, I have to know…"

"Yes…"

"…was Gordie a good kisser?"

"WHAT?"

That caused Gordie and Chelsea to detach their faces and look over at them.  Chris started laughing and couldn't stop for about fifteen minutes, tears rolling down his cheek.  When he got back his consciousness, he attempted to say 'I'm k-kidding." Then went back into a laughing fit.

The next few days went by slow as anything.  Weekend was over, fifteen days until Christmas break, and everything seemed to move in slow motion.  There was nothing really interesting happening in Castle Rock.  There was the usual gossip about some new kid one town over who had come from New York, apparently he was a part of a gang and had killed three people with a fork, very likely…

The relationship between Gordie and Chelsea grew.  There was still no relationship between Desi and Chris.  A longing neither of them could fill in fear of what the other was going to say about it.  This all changed one night…

Buahahaha… I cliffhagered you, but don't worry, I am not going to die like I have been, I will get the next chapter out VERY VERY soon! 

Love and Kisses, 

  Emily 3


	10. One night

The phone rang. Desi went to the next room to answer it, because there was only one room in her house and it was in her living room, as far away as you could possibly get the contraption. 

"Hello, city morgue," Desi answered, trying as hard as she could not to laugh at the unexpected person on the other end.

"Uhh, I think I got the wrong number, I was looking for the Capes," Desi heard Chris's voice on the other line, making it harder for her not to laugh.

"No, you have the right number, didn't they tell you young man, the Capes have moved in with the dead."

Chris chuckled, "Buh dum chh!"

"What do you want?" Desi asked, regaining her normal voice. 

"I heard you were babysitting, can I come?"

"I am starting to think you like Kelsey more than you like me."

"To think it took you so long."

"Sure, the parents are leaving in around ten minutes."

"I'll be there."

"Or be square," Desi replied with a smile. 

She went into the kitchen to make dinner for her and Kelsey. To think that no one in the house made dinner and it had to be the sister. 'God this family is so messed up,' Desi thought, 'and they cant even hire a reliable babysitter, she cant come she says, well I wonder why, she's been off with the Cobras every night. BET YA DIDN'T KNOW THAT DAD' 

Desi got so angry that she had completely mutilated the chicken she was making, and it was a frozen one, that all she had to do was cook it for a little. 

She dumped the chicken and put on some pasta, seeing as that was the only other thing she could really make besides pancakes. 

Desi's parents came down the stairs, got their coats and left without the slightest whisper of a goodbye to her. A silent tear rolled down her cheek, but Desi brushed it away, because she isn't one to cry. 

"Kelsey! Dinner is ready!" There was no answer from her.

"Kel, what are you doing?" Still no answer. Desi quickly but quietly ran up the stairs to her sisters bedroom and peeked into the open door. There was Kelsey, surrounded with her dolls, playing with them like she was the mother and those were HER kids. 

"Don't worry, Fluffy, I will tuck you in at night, I wont forget about you, and I will never forget to cook you dinner." Kelsey whispered as she picked up her favorite doll. 

Then Desi remembered when she had done the same thing, when she was just a little girl and her parents neglected her just as much as they are doing to Kelsey. Quietly she knocked on the door to her sisters room and went in.

"Hey, what're you doing?" She asked.

"Nothing, just playing," Her smiling sister answered.

"That's cool, guess what?"

"What?!"

"Ok, first, dinner is ready, and guess who's coming to eat with us?"

"Who?!"

"Chris." Desi laughed as the smile on her sister's face widened.

"Are you going to get married to him? Because if you do, I will be happy because I like Chris."

"Kels, I am not old enough to get married, if I married him I would be thrown in jail and rot there forever!!!!"

Desi made Kelsey dinner of Chicken with a side of rice. Very good for someone who can't cook, Desi thought.

"Desi, I am not gunna eat your chicken," Kelsey stated at the same time as there was a hard knock on the door. Desi and Kelsey went to the door to get it.  

"Who is it?" Desi asked, even though she knew who was there. 

"This is child services, I have come to take away, Kelsey Capes, she is now going to live forever at, let me see here, the Chambers residence," He made sure that it was loud enough for Kelsey to hear. 

"Ha ha! Desi! Now I wont have to live with you anymore!" Kelsey laughed, running to open the door.

"Damn, I feel loved," Desi pouted.

The three of them made their way to the kitchen. Kelsey quickly ate her rice, avoiding the chicken because it was 'gross.'

"You know Kelso, chicken is very good for you, give me a piece," Chris told her.

She picked up her riceless plate and handed it to him. Chris took one piece and ate it. 

"Ew Desi, this stuff IS gross." Chris said making a face that Kelsey laughed at. 

Desi pouted, "Fine! FINE! I'm never making you food again little girl! You are going to starve to death.!" She looked over at Chris for help. Chris laughed and ran after Desi, who in turn screamed and ran into the living room.

The living room had a couch and a desk, a radio and a lamp on one side, and the rest of the gigantic room was open space. Right in the center, as she was running, Chris grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to the floor.

Desi let out a squeal, "GEROFF MEEEEEE!"

Desi was laying on the floor, pinned by Chris who was holding back her hands. Then he kissed her, to her surprise. And to his surprise, she kissed him back. 

It only lasted a second because Kelsey came running in.

Chris broke away, leaving Desi in a happily confused shock, "I got her Kelso!"

Kelsey ran over and jumped on her.  Desi let out a grunt as Kelsey landed on top of her. 

It was about eight thirty when Desi decided it was time to put Kelsey to bed, wanting as much time as possible to be alone with Chris.  But not wanting too bad, because she didn't know what was going to happen.  And she didn't want to give her hopes up.

No need for that. 

Desi put her sister to sleep and went downstairs.  Chris took her and sat her down on the couch and without saying a word, kissed her. 

Desi broke away after a few minutes, "Chris, I never told you this, but I really like you.  And I have probably since the day I met you, but I don't remember that far back."

Chris ran his hands through her hair, "I have felt the same way.  Forever.  The only one I have told was Gordie, I guess that wasn't helpful."

"At least you know you can trust him," Desi smiled. 

Chris laughed nervously, "Hey, Des."

"Mmhmm?"

"Are we a, uhh, couple now?" Chris asked shyly. 

"Sure," Desi kissed him on the cheek.  In return he kissed her.  

They were sitting, staring at each other with a new vision.  They were sitting in silence when there was a loud angry knock on the door.  

"Who goes?" Desi yelled, pissed off that there was someone there.

"It's Gordie."

"And Chelsea," Chelsea added, both of them sounding unusual.

"Come in," Chris and Desi yelled at the same time.  The door opened and in stormed the two of them.  Gordie walked over to Chris and pulled him into the kitchen.  Chelsea took Desi by the arm and dragged her up the stairs. 

"What the hell?!" Desi yelled, rubbing her now bruised arm.

"I cheated on Gordie," Chelsea looked down, ashamed.

"When did this happen? With who?"

"Well, it has been going on for about two weeks."

"I thought you were getting along with Gordie though, what happened?"

"Chris she has been cheating on me for TWO WEEKS!  You know how many times I have kissed that girl in TWO WEEKS not knowing that she was frolicking off with someone else!" Gordie yelled.

"I cannot believe you just said frolicking."

"I'm SERIOUS man! What the hell am I going to do?"

"I don't know, dumping her is looking pretty good to me…" 

"No shit, BUD, I did that already."

"Who was it?"

"TEDDY DUCHAMP!?!?!?!?" Desi screamed, "THE CHILD MOLESTER TEDDY!  WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!!!"

"Well, he's really nice, I mean, yeah, he's gotta little drinking problem, but it's not always.  He's a real good kisser too."

"HoLEE shit Chelsea!  Why didn't I KNOW?"

"Because I thought you were going to be mad because of what he did to you."

"Yeah, yeah, tell me things from now on… because now I don't want to know if I want to tell you things," Desi teased

"Tell me tell me tell me tell me!!!!!!!!" Chelsea whined.

"Gordie, I think you should let her go, if she wants to be with that pussy, so be it."

"She does."

"So be it…"

"I feel like shit."

"I don't," Chris smiled intently.

"Why not."

"Fine, I'll tell you, there is a new twosome in town," Desi said, "Chris and me are 'going out' even though I don't know how that is going to work, considering…"

"Ahhh! This happened tonight?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Niiiice," Chelsea said, happy for her best friend.

"I asked Desi out tonight."

"Yeahhhh what did that girl say?"

"Guess."

"Yes…"

"You win!"

"That rocks! For you…" Gordie said sadly.

"Damn, it only takes one night to change it all." Chris said to Gordie at the same time Desi said the same thing to Chelsea. 


End file.
